Leilani Mahelon (Mermaid Pearl!)
Magenta |ecolor = Navy |home = La Mermadia (birthplace) Isla Pele (after being abandoned and adopted) Polluted Island (after being brainwashed) Isla Moana (after becoming Sparkling Mermaid) |relative = |enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure |cure = Sparkling Mermaid (after change of heart and mind) |alter = Princess Aquania (birthplace) Hydra (when she turned evil) |curehair = Lavender with pink Ombre Dark Purple (Hydra) |cureeye = Magenta (right) Light Blue Violet (left) Dark Purple (Hydra) |tcolor = Pink, Cyan, Purple, Blue (Sparkling Mermaid) Black, Magenta, Navy, Dark Purple (Hydra) |power = Music Dynamite (Hydra) |symbol = Pool Parties Mermaids Dynamites (Hydra) |season = Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! |appearance = MePePC13 |seiyuu = }} Leilani Mahelon is one of the protagonists, antagonists, or supporting character in Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She is very energetic and intelligent person. She is formerly known as Hydra, a daughter and a part-timer of Osen at Polluted Island who was born as Princess Aquania. Her pretty Cure ego is Sparkling Mermaid, the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on pool parties/mermaids. Being the only non-Cure in the team. Bio Appearance - Hydra= - Sparkling Mermaid= }} Personality Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She is very energetic and intelligent perosn. She was the lost princess of La Mermadia until she was adopted by her American-Hawaiian-Canadian parents after she was abandoned in Isla Pele. But it was kidnapped and brainwashed by Osen and becomes Hydra. When she was in Osen's control, Hydra appears as a gore and brutal sea monster, with her daring human body; and she was the daughter and part-timer of Osen. She has no emotions, only her sadness and anger are her emotions. She didn't control herself. She was arrogant and brat girl. She has a power of "Song of Sorrow". Relationships / Relationships}} History / History}} Princess Aquania is the real form of Leilani. She is the long-lost princess of La Mermaidia. Hydra |ヒドラ|Hidora}} is an evil form of Leilani. She appears as a gore and brutal sea monster but human appearance. She still wears her meshed cape. Powers/Abilities Sparkling Mermaid '|スパークリングマーメイド|Supākuringu Māmeido}} is the pretty Cure form of Leilani. She represents the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on pool parties/mermaids. Attacks Transformation Mermaid Pearl! Summer Change! is Leilani's transformation phrase in Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!. Etymology Songs Duets Trivia * Leilani was an only Cure to have many differences compare to MerPeaUri Cures: ** Was an only (Non-)Cure to have surname. All other Cures have no surnames. ** Was a villain-turned-Cure/ally. ** Shares the theme Colors of Pearl (pink), Bubble (blue), Ocean (cyan) and Tail (purple). ** Different items than others. ** Have deadly sea creature ears (but it was hidden only civilian). **Was born in La Mermaidia as Princess Aquania. She was not related in Isla Moana and Isla Pele. * Her theme colors are based on something "unicorn" or "dreamy". * Sparkling Mermaid was originally as |キュアサイレン}}, but it was taken to Anela. Gallery / Gallery}} References